Castelo, Doce Castelo/Galeria
__TOC__ Ajudando Fluttershy Ferret cleaning S5E3.png Twilight scrubbing a ferret S5E3.png Fluttershy cleaning a goat S5E3.png Bear has its teeth brushed S5E3.png Harry the bear's pearly whites S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy cleaning a pig S5E3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and happy clean pig S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy covered in mud S5E3.png Fluttershy "thanks for helping me" S5E3.png Twilight "happy to do it" S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by clean animals S5E3.png Twilight freezes at the mention of the castle S5E3.png Twilight "aren't there more animals" S5E3.png Twilight nervous grin S5E3.png Fluttershy "you and I are the only ones left" S5E3.png Fluttershy "can't wait to get the mud out" S5E3.png Twilight getting nervous S5E3.png Angel cleans his ears S5E3.png Twilight kicks Angel into the mud S5E3.png Angel face-down in the mud S5E3.png Angel covered in mud again S5E3.png Twilight "Angel got dirty!" S5E3.png Twilight "I'd better stay longer" S5E3.png Fluttershy confused S5E3.png Twilight giving Angel a bath S5E3.png Fluttershy's cottage at sunrise S5E3.png Fluttershy kind smile S5E3.png Twilight drying Angel thoroughly S5E3.png Angel nice and dry S5E3.png Angel's fur becomes poofy S5E3.png Fluttershy "it's gotten late!" S5E3.png Fluttershy "not that we don't appreciate it" S5E3.png Angel is unamused S5E3.png Twilight dusting Fluttershy's house S5E3.png Fluttershy "I for one am exhausted" S5E3.png Fluttershy yawning S5E3.png Fluttershy "I really need to rest up" S5E3.png Twilight continues to feather-dust S5E3.png Fluttershy "you have to get the castle ready" S5E3.png Twilight slight panic "no!" S5E3.png Twilight unsure "the castle's fine" S5E3.png Twilight "I'd better see if Pinkie Pie needs help" S5E3.png Twilight flies away from the cottage S5E3.png Fluttershy looking at Angel S5E3.png Door closes on Fluttershy S5E3.png Fluttershy "um, Angel?" S5E3.png O café da manhã Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle in the distance S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow eating pancakes S5E3.png Rarity eating pancakes daintily S5E3.png Pinkie Pie eating pancakes messily S5E3.png Applejack eating pancakes S5E03.png Applejack "these are delicious, Pinkie Pie!" S5E3.png Pinkie covered in berries and whipped cream S5E3.png Pinkie Pie licks her face clean S5E3.png Pinkie "Twilight spent all night helping me" S5E3.png Pinkie "kept thinking we'd found the right one" S5E3.png Pinkie "she insisted I make even more" S5E3.png Pinkie stacks pancakes on her plate S5E3.png High stack of pancakes S5E3.png Pinkie "it was like she never wanted to" S5E3.png Fluttershy finishes Pinkie's sentence S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "exactly!" S5E3.png Pinkie eats a tall stack of pancakes S5E03.png Pinkie "eventually we ran out of time" S5E3.png Pinkie "every-berry-any-chip-surprise" S5E3.png Pinkie "I lost a measuring spoon" S5E03.png Pinkie "Somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!" S5E03.png Rarity inspects her pancakes S5E3.png Rainbow Dash calls Twilight "out of it" S5E3.png Twilight frazzled and snoring S5E3.png Mane Six sitting around dining room table S5E3.png Applejack "now that you mention it" S5E3.png Multitude of holes at Sweet Apple Acres S5E3.png Twilight the hole digger S5E3.png Applejack awkward grin S5E3.png Twilight inspecting gems S5E3.png Twilight the gem sorter S5E3.png Rarity's gem drawer S5E3.png Rainbow Dash wins a race S5E3.png Twilight loses a race S5E3.png Rainbow Dash wins another race S5E3.png Twilight loses another race S5E3.png Rainbow Dash speeds through the sky S5E3.png Twilight tuckered out from racing S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "hanging out with me is awesome" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "she'd rather keep losing than" S5E3.png Fluttershy finishes Rainbow's sentence S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "who does that?" S5E3.png Twilight face-down in her pancakes S5E3.png Twilight using pancakes as a pillow S5E3.png Applejack "somepony who's avoidin' somethin'" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie scarfing down her pancakes S5E3.png Applejack "we're gonna find out what" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hacks up measuring spoon S5E3.png Measuring spoon lands in Fluttershy's pancakes S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I win!" S5E3.png Twilight wakes up with pancake on her horn S5E3.png Twilight "I'm pancake!" S5E3.png Twilight "I mean, awake" S5E03.png Applejack "is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" S5E3.png Rarity removes pancake from Twilight's horn S5E3.png Pinkie Pie snatches Twilight's pancake S5E3.png Rarity "we simply adore having you around" S5E3.png Rarity "we worry you might be" S5E3.png Twilight "has it been that obvious?" S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash concerned S5E3.png Applejack and Rarity concerned S5E3.png Twilight "I know it's silly, but" S5E3.png Twilight "I've been avoiding..." S5E3.png Mane Six in castle dining room zoom-out S5E3.png Rarity "such a gorgeous castle" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "this place has everything!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "big tall ceilings" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "make you feel tiny!" S5E3.png Pinkie's reflection on castle floor S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "cold to the touch!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie shivering S5E3.png Pinkie Pie steps into the hallway S5E3.png Pinkie in castle hallway zoom-out.png Twilight's castle interior 1 S5E3.png Twilight's castle interior 2 S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "okay, I get it" S5E3.png Twilight "the castle is amazing" S5E3.png Twilight "it doesn't feel like home" S5E3.png Twilight Sparkle sulking S5E3.png Rarity soft chuckle "is that all?" S5E3.png Rarity "you simply need to decorate" S5E3.png Twilight "look how big it is!" S5E3.png Twilight hiding her face in despair S5E3.png Twilight's friends offer to help decorate S5E3.png Rarity "we will make this the castle of your dreams" S5E3.png Rarity "you go to the Ponyville spa" S5E3.png Rarity "I'm saying this with love" S5E3.png Twilight looking at her reflection S5E3.png Rarity "I've never seen you look this" S5E3.png Rarity struggles to find the right word S5E3.png Fluttershy interrupting "frazzled?" S5E3.png Rarity "that is absolutely the word" S5E3.png Twilight "I guess I do need a little help" S5E3.png Twilight "nopony knows me better than you" S5E3.png Applejack "cozier than hot cider on a rainy day" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "there's gonna be cider?!" S5E3.png Applejack is unamused S5E3.png Rainbow Dash catches herself S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "let's decorate!" S5E3.png Spike enters the dining room S5E3.png Spike joins the pancake breakfast S5E3.png Rarity "I'm so glad you're here!" S5E3.png Spike "really?" S5E3.png Rarity "you're taking Twilight to the spa" S5E3.png Spike "been meaning to get my claws done" S5E3.png Spike eating a pancake S5E3.png Mane Six stare at Spike S5E3.png Spike "oh, you mean now" S5E3.png Spike stuffs his face with pancakes S5E3.png Twilight and Spike head to the spa S5E3.png Frazzled Twilight leaving the pancake party S5E03.png Um Lar o Castelo Será Main 5 step into the hallway S5E3.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity walking in the castle hallway S5E03.png Rainbow Dash singing "let's all work together" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash sings "To make this castle shine" S5E03.png Rarity polishing wall furnishings S5E3.png Rarity's reflection in crystal wall S5E3.png Main 5 sing "It'll feel divine" S5E03.png Applejack closing a wheelbarrow S5E03.png Applejack walking out of Sweet Apple Acres barn S5E3.png Sweet Apple Acres wide-angle exterior S5E3.png Fluttershy gathering animals together S5E3.png Fluttershy singing next to a goat S5E3.png Fluttershy singing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Applejack and Fluttershy sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png AJ, Fluttershy, and Dash sing "and we'll make" S5E3.png Main 5 singing Make This Castle a Home S5E3.png Pinkie sliding down banister S5E3.png Pinkie grabbing balloons while sliding S5E3.png Pinkie jumps into pile of balloons S5E3.png Pinkie trots toward the door S5E3.png Burst of confetti behind Pinkie's door S5E3.png Rainbow grabs Blaze figurine S5E3.png Rainbow Dash's Wonderbolts trophies S5E3.png Rainbow rolls up Wonderbolts posters S5E3.png Rainbow stops in front of Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow salutes to Wonderbolt statue S5E3.png Rainbow flying out of her house S5E3.png Main 5 singing "make a home she'll adore" S5E3.png Twilight's friends walk to the castle S5E03.png Rainbow flies to the castle S5E03.png Rarity hanging curtains and lace S5E3.png Rainbow hangs photo of herself S5E3.png Rainbow mimics photo pose S5E3.png Pinkie Pie looking for party cannons S5E3.png Burst of confetti in wrapped box S5E3.png AJ pouring fertilizer in castle while flowers grow S5E03.png Harry the bear hugging critters S5E3.png Fluttershy sings next to the bear S5E3.png Fluttershy joins critter group hug S5E3.png Rarity decorates with jewels S5E3.png Rainbow hangs Wonderbolt memorabilia S5E3.png Pinkie Pie bouncing with party hats S5E3.png Rainbow Dash puts figurine on display S5E3.png Rainbow spins around the throne room S5E3.png Applejack rolling a barrel S5E3.png Applejack jumps from the barrel S5E3.png Fluttershy hanging a birdhouse S5E3.png Rarity hanging more lace S5E3.png Rainbow Dash puts trophy on display S5E3.png Rarity hanging even more curtains S5E3.png Applejack pushing bale of hay S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hanging paper streamers S5E3.png Applejack opening a barrel of apples S5E03.png Rainbow Dash dusting a shield S5E3.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy with jewel cupcakes S5E3.png Mane 5 Make This Castle a Home big finish S5E3.png Pinkie Pie's decorations S5E3.png Rarity's decorations S5E3.png Rainbow Dash's decorations S5E3.png Fluttershy's animal friends S5E3.png Applejack's decorations S5E3.png Main 5's decorations complete S5E3.png Main 5 went overboard with the decorating S5E3.png Decoração desastrosa Mane Six in cluttered throne room S5E3.png Applejack nervous laugh S5E03.png Mane Six unsure of their job S5E3.png Popinjays flutter over Rainbow's head S5E3.png Rainbow halfheartedly compliments Fluttershy S5E3.png Rainbow smiles nervously at Fluttershy S5E3.png Fluttershy asks Rainbow about her trophies S5E3.png Rainbow "with my name permanently etched" S5E3.png Fluttershy unsure about Rainbow's decorative choices S5E3.png Rarity unsure about Applejack's decorative choices S5E3.png Rarity "what a lovely touch!" S5E3.png Rarity sniffing Applejack's quilt S5E3.png Rarity gagging in disgust S5E3.png Rarity "are these quilts vintage?" S5E3.png Applejack "nope, just old!" S5E3.png Applejack shielding her eyes S5E3.png Rarity's blinding curtain jewels S5E3.png Applejack halfheartedly compliments Rarity S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "no one said anything about" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie squees with pride S5E3.png Pinkie remembers her cannons are hidden S5E3.png Spike returns to the throne room S5E3.png Spike freezes in shock S5E3.png Spike "Sweet Celestia!" S5E03.png Main 5 embarrassed by their job S5E3.png Spike "ordered her the super-deluxe mane blow-out" S5E3.png Spike "this place looks terrible!" S5E3.png Main 5 sigh in relief S5E3.png Fluttershy "thank goodness somepony said something" S5E3.png Rainbow "it's pretty bad, right?" S5E3.png Applejack "looks like a mishmash of knickknacks" S5E3.png Rarity "it is a little cluttered" S5E3.png Pinkie "what are you guys talking about?" S5E3.png Pinkie "I think it looks super fun!" S5E3.png Confetti cannon explodes off-screen S5E3.png Animals startled by cannon explosion S5E3.png Birds knock over trophies S5E3.png Goat stampedes into bucket of apples S5E3.png Bear stampedes through bales of hay S5E3.png Pinkie Pie enjoying the mayhem S5E3.png Fluttershy tries in rein in stampeding animals S5E3.png Pillar collapses in front of Fluttershy S5E3.png Chipmunks climbing up curtains S5E3.png Rarity "that bunting is embroidered by hoof!" S5E3.png Chipmunks tearing curtains S5E3.png Rarity "everypony stop!" S5E3.png Pigs crash into each other S5E3.png Bear and duck screech to a halt S5E3.png Pinkie Pie freezes in place S5E3.png Mess in the throne room S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "okay, now it's a mess" S5E3.png Confetti cannon explodes behind Pinkie S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "what're we gonna do?!" S5E3.png Spike "Twilight's blow-out won't take that long" S5E3.png Spike "she'll never set hoof in here now!" S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike try to come up with a plan S5E3.png Rarity tells Spike to stall Twilight S5E3.png Spike "but we live here" S5E3.png Rarity tells Spike to stall until sunset S5E3.png Rarity bats her eyelashes at Spike S5E3.png Spike "anything for you, Rarity" S5E3.png Main 5 agree the castle is too cluttered S5E3.png Applejack "everypony take one of their own decorations out" S5E3.png Fluttershy, Dash, and Pinkie in agreement S5E3.png O spa Twilight under blow dryer S5E3.png Twilight "how do I look?" S5E3.png Twilight's new mane style S5E3.png Spike nervous "great!" S5E3.png Twilight "how does the castle look?" S5E3.png Twilight's mane droops over her eyes S5E3.png Spike even more nervous "great?" S5E3.png Twilight about to leave the spa S5E3.png Spike holds Twilight by the tail S5E3.png Twilight looking concerned at Spike S5E3.png Spike "not quite ready to go yet" S5E3.png Spike "why don't we have a massage?" S5E3.png Spike reaching off-screen S5E3.png Spike holding a spa pamphlet S5E3.png Twilight reading "extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage" S5E3.png Spike acting nervous "yup" S5E3.png Twilight "I'll just have a traditional massage" S5E3.png Twilight "you go for it" S5E3.png Aloe "did somepony order massages?" S5E3.png Aloe hears a crash through the wall S5E3.png Bulk Biceps the masseur S5E3.png Spike deeply frightened S5E3.png Bulk Biceps "let's do this, little dragon!" S5E3.png Spike caught between Bulk Biceps' pecs S5E3.png Bulk Biceps makes another hole in the wall S5E3.png Aloe "I hate it when he does that" S5E3.png Aloe leads Twilight into the massage room S5E3.png Redecorando Rarity can't decide which decoration to remove S5E3.png Applejack "come on, Rarity" S5E3.png Applejack "everypony has taken somethin' out except you" S5E3.png Rarity "I simply can't decide" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash points at the Mane Six portrait S5E3.png Rarity "anything but that!" S5E3.png Rainbow points at hanging flowerpots S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite accent!" S5E3.png Rainbow "let's lose the curtains" S5E3.png Rarity "they're my favorite too!" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash grumbling at Rarity S5E3.png Rainbow "they can't all be your favorite!" S5E3.png Rainbow about to remove the portrait S5E3.png Rainbow carries portrait out of the throne room S5E3.png Rarity frustrated grunt S5E3.png Rarity "the room still looks a little bit cluttered" S5E3.png Rarity levitates Rainbow's posters S5E3.png Rainbow's posters float out of the throne room S5E3.png Rainbow Dash glares at Rarity S5E3.png Applejack "everypony calm down" S5E3.png Applejack keeps the group together S5E3.png Applejack cheerful "together!" S5E3.png Rarity "you're absolutely right, dear" S5E3.png Rarity levitating Applejack's quilts S5E3.png Rainbow kicks Applejack's quilts out of the room S5E3.png Rarity and Rainbow Dash hoof-bump S5E3.png Birds peck at Pinkie Pie's balloons S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "stop pecking at my balloons" S5E3.png Fluttershy "they must not like being scared" S5E3.png Pinkie "we can't get rid of the cannons" S5E3.png Pinkie "don't remember where I hid them" S5E3.png Another confetti cannon goes off S5E3.png Main 5 starting to argue S5E3.png Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle exterior midday S5E3.png Visitando as ruínas Twilight blissful sigh S5E3.png Twilight "I feel totally relaxed" S5E3.png Spike in agonizing pain S5E3.png Twilight "you want to hop on?" S5E3.png Twilight "I can get us to the castle faster" S5E3.png Spike looking at the sun S5E3.png Shining sun over Ponyville town hall S5E3.png Spike's joints cracking S5E3.png Spike rubbing his sore back S5E3.png Spike trying to act casual S5E3.png Spike "how nice is this day?" S5E3.png Spike "hoping we could take the scenic way" S5E3.png Twilight unsure S5E3.png Spike "good for post-massage circulation" S5E3.png Twilight "I've never heard that theory" S5E3.png Twilight and Spike visit the ruins of the library S5E3.png What remains of the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Spike wiping his tears away S5E3.png Twilight apologizes to Spike S5E3.png A teary-eyed Spike hugging a sad Twilight S5E3.png Twilight "make the castle feel more like your home as well" S5E3.png Spike hopeful "really?" S5E3.png Twilight invites Spike to hop on S5E3.png Spike riding on top of Twilight S5E3.png Sun still hangs over Ponyville S5E3.png Spike still needs to stall for time S5E3.png Twilight spreading her wings S5E3.png Spike prevents Twilight from taking off S5E3.png Twilight falls to the ground S5E3.png Twilight "what are you doing?" S5E3.png Spike "I just thought of what I want" S5E3.png Twilight asks Spike what he wants S5E3.png Spike thinking of an excuse S5E3.png Spike in deep thought S5E3.png Spike says he needs a bed S5E3.png Spike nervous grin S5E3.png Twilight "you said you sleep like a baby" S5E3.png Spike "babies are terrible sleepers" S5E3.png Spike runs toward the bed store S5E3.png Chegando a uma solução Rarity levitating a Daring Do poster S5E3.png Rarity "now nothing is cluttering the castle" S5E3.png Main 4 look around the throne room S5E3.png Main 4 in empty throne room S5E3.png Fluttershy "what do we do now?" S5E3.png Rarity bears more bad news S5E3.png Rarity points to the setting sun S5E3.png Rarity "we didn't lift a hoof to help her!" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "we're Twilight's best friends!" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "this should be easy for us!" S5E3.png Applejack "if anypony should be able" S5E3.png Applejack with hat over her heart S5E3.png Fluttershy "stuck living in a castle" S5E3.png Twilight's castle interior 3 S5E3.png Twilight's castle main foyer S5E3.png Pinkie "I didn't know you could be loud enough" S5E3.png Twilight's friends running out of time S5E3.png Pinkie panicking "what do we do?!" S5E3.png Pinkie "if Twilight comes home now" S5E3.png Pinkie "what did you guys do?" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie jumps while shouting "nothing!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "and then she'll be like" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "I was counting on you!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "some friends you are!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie screaming in panic S5E3.png Pinkie Pie crying hysterically S5E3.png Pinkie Pie wails in despair S5E3.png Pinkie Pie collapses on throne room floor S5E3.png Applejack tells Pinkie to calm down S5E3.png Applejack "so we can make it right" S5E3.png Rarity "if this were my home" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "it's Twilight's home!" S5E3.png Rarity "all her Rainbow Dash trophies?" S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "touché" S5E3.png Fluttershy "we're all a little guilty" S5E3.png Applejack tries to cheer her friends up S5E3.png Applejack "just need to think about Twilight" S5E3.png Applejack "what was it she'd loved about" S5E3.png Fluttershy "oh, everything!" S5E3.png Fluttershy talks about Twilight's love of books S5E3.png Rainbow recalls Sonic Rainboom S5E3.png Rainbow laughing and friends unamused S5E3.png Rainbow Dash "that was good times" S5E3.png Applejack "yeah, for you maybe" S5E3.png Rarity recalls Look Before You Sleep S5E3.png Rarity "that turned out to be so much fun!" S5E3.png Pinkie recalls Tirek's destruction of the library S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "wait, no, that was the worst" S5E3.png Applejack "we had a lot of good memories there" S5E3.png Main 5 remember the Golden Oak Library S5E3.png Applejack gets an idea S5E3.png Encontrando uma cama para Spike Twilight and Spike in Quills and Sofas store S5E3.png Spike looking out the window S5E3.png Sun setting over Ponyville S5E3.png Spike "just right! I'll take it!".png Twilight relieved "thank goodness" S5E3.png Twilight "thought you'd never find one you liked" S5E3.png Davenport smiling behind Twilight S5E3.png Spike "sounds good to me" S5E3.png Spike sees Twilight's friends outside the window S5E3.png Rainbow mimes for Spike to stall for longer S5E3.png Spike "do you hear that?" S5E3.png Spike imitates squeaking bed S5E3.png Spike "too squeaky! better keep looking!" S5E3.png Twilight frustrated groan S5E3.png Um Lar o Castelo Será (reprise) Main 5 in front of the destroyed Golden Oak S5E3.png Main 5 looking sad S5E3.png Rarity "I can see it!" S5E3.png Rarity "you and Fluttershy stay here" S5E3.png Rarity "you come with me" S5E3.png Rarity "we're going shopping!" S5E3.png Rarity trotting away from the library S5E3.png Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie follow Rarity S5E3.png Applejack digging near the library ruins S5E03.png Applejack sings "it's not the things that you gather 'round" S5E3.png Fluttershy sings "it's not how much you own" S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie shopping S5E3.png Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie return to the castle S5E3.png Pinkie Pie emptying shopping bags S5E3.png Rarity threading gems S5E3.png Applejack sanding the chandelier S5E3.png Rainbow putting rope through a hoist S5E3.png Pinkie and Applejack hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy hoisting the chandelier S5E3.png Chandelier rising toward the ceiling S5E3.png Main 5 proud of their work S5E3.png Twilight's friends happy with their contributions to the castle S5E03.png Twilight vê a decoração Twilight and Spike at the castle door at dawn S5E3.png Twilight and Spike arrive home S5E03.png Twilight's friends welcome Twilight home S5E03.png Twilight and friends walking through the castle S5E3.png Twilight "the integrity of the original design" S5E3.png Twilight Sparkle hears Spike S5E03.png Spike "it looks exactly the same!" S5E3.png Spike "do you know how hard it was" S5E3.png Spike "I never want to see another dust ruffle" S5E3.png Twilight "keep me from coming back here?" S5E3.png Rarity "took a teensy bit longer" S5E3.png Applejack "what really makes home feel like home" S5E3.png Applejack "it's the memories you make" S5E3.png Rarity "the memories we've made with you" S5E3.png Rainbow and Fluttershy open throne room doors S5E03.png The Golden Oak chandelier S5E3.png Fluttershy and Rainbow beside the chandelier S5E3.png Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Fluttershy holding a memory jewel S5E3.png Memory jewel of The Best Night Ever S5E3.png Rarity "inspire you to make new ones" S5E3.png Twilight beholds the throne room chandelier S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike wait for Twilight's reaction S5E3.png Twilight looking at the chandelier S5E3.png Twilight Sparkle tears of joy S5E3.png Main 5 and Spike happy S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group hug S5E03.png Twilight "ready to make new memories here" S5E3.png Pinkie suggests celebrating with memory cake S5E3.png Pinkie Pie's seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise S5E3.png Pinkie "these might be chocolate chips" S5E3.png Pinkie "they might be super-spicy black beans" S5E3.png Twilight "let's go to the dining room" S5E3.png Twilight opens the dining room doors S5E3.png Twilight surprised by the new dining room S5E3.png New Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle dining room S5E3.png Rarity "I couldn't help myself!" S5E3.png Rarity "just begging for the personal touch" S5E3.png Applejack "I couldn't either" S5E3.png Applejack "might have some rustic farm decor" S5E3.png Rainbow "there may or may not be" S5E3.png Fluttershy "some stuffed animals in your bedroom" S5E3.png Twilight and Fluttershy hear confetti explosion S5E3.png Twilight Sparkle "what was that?!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie with confetti cannon in her mane S5E3.png Pinkie "not my fault I hid them so well!" S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group laugh S5E3.png en:Castle Sweet Castle/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios